


I Used to Be a Fan

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Friday Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written in response to <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1307486#t1307486">
the prompt</a>:<br/>“In the novelisation, it's mentioned that Newt used to be in a band called the Black Velvet Rabbits. So let's have it come back to haunt him- former fans, former rivals, a CD turning up, whatever.</p><p>“I'm hoping for Hermann being a fan and completely being turned off when he actually meets Newt for the first time but that's optional. Ship also optional.”</p><p>Recommended listening: <a href="http://youtu.be/GjZY1U9VKtU">Mission of Burma, <i>Vs.</i>, Track 11, “Fun World”.</a> The sound quality is pretty poor, but it’s kind of awesome to <a href="http://youtu.be/MM4myAcn9J4">watch the reuinited band tear this one up</a> <i>30 years</i> after it was initially recorded. Also, the way the guitarist and bass player lean into and out of the mics in sync at the end is totally adorable.</p><p>And because I think <a href="http://lyrics.wikia.com/Mission_Of_Burma:Fun_World">the lyrics to “Fun World” are horribly appropriate for Newt</a>, in my head it’s the opening track on one of the CDs Newt finds or maybe even the B-side of the crucial single.</p></blockquote>





	I Used to Be a Fan

“Herm, sweetie,” Newt calls (totally ignoring Hermann’s shout of “Don’t call me that!”), “What’s in this box on the top shelf?”

“How, pray tell, would I know that, as _I cannot see the box in question_?” Hermann asks before calling back peevishly, “If it’s not labeled ‘Keep Out, Newton’ just _open_ the bloody thing and _look_.”

For a man who liked to keep things neat and organized Hermann certainly got cranky when he had to clean. Or maybe just when he had to clean with Newt. That they had to condense their possessions to fit comfortably into a single home probably wasn’t helping. Somehow, they had both managed to accumulate mountains of things over the years. At least my action figures are lighter than Hermann’s books, Newt thinks, as he drags over a stepladder to retrieve Hermann’s mystery box. He pulls it free and nearly sneezes himself off the ladder as a wave of dust rolls off the cardboard. At least it’s not too heavy.

He settled on the floor with the box, opens it, and sneezes violently a couple more times. When he finally gets his watery eyes open again, his jaw drops. He frantically paws through the top couple of layers of items.

“ _HERMANN! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?_ ”

Hermann clacks over. “What the hell is what, Newton?”

“ _THIS!_ ” Newt gestures to the array of CDs, vinyl 45s, and flyers he’s spread around himself on the floor. Every last one of them is emblazoned, somewhere, with the phrase “Black Velvet Rabbits”.

“Oh.” Hermann goes a rather fetching shade of red. He nervously resettles his weight on his good leg. “I used to be a fan. Before my second meeting with the stunningly annoying little man who was their self-described ‘sonic mastermind’ soured me on them.” He scowls at Newt, but Newt recognizes it as the scowl that means he’s waiting for Newt to understand a joke.

Newt decides to ignore the obvious bait and swipes one of the 45s off the floor as he draws himself up to his full height. He waves the platter under Hermann’s nose. “I happen to know _this_ was only available at shows. So where did you see us?”

Hermann stays quiet until Newt shakes the record again. Herman sighs. “New Haven. I was giving a guest lecture and felt like going for a drink afterward. I happened to find myself in the proper place to take in a performance.”

“Please tell me it was one of our good nights.”

“Having only witnessed one exhibition, I can’t say for certain. The experience, however, was tolerable.” Hermann’s mouth twitches.

“Which, when translated from the Hermann, means we were _awesome_.” Newt looks amused. “So, did you notice me?” He bats his eyelashes and Hermann rolls his eyes.

Hermann gently pulls the record from between Newt’s fingers and turns it over. The sleeve has been autographed by all of the band members, Newt’s own signature in bright green marker.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to [ the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=1307486#t1307486):  
> “In the novelisation, it's mentioned that Newt used to be in a band called the Black Velvet Rabbits. So let's have it come back to haunt him- former fans, former rivals, a CD turning up, whatever.
> 
> “I'm hoping for Hermann being a fan and completely being turned off when he actually meets Newt for the first time but that's optional. Ship also optional.”
> 
> Recommended listening: [Mission of Burma, _Vs._ , Track 11, “Fun World”.](http://youtu.be/GjZY1U9VKtU) The sound quality is pretty poor, but it’s kind of awesome to [watch the reuinited band tear this one up](http://youtu.be/MM4myAcn9J4) _30 years_ after it was initially recorded. Also, the way the guitarist and bass player lean into and out of the mics in sync at the end is totally adorable.
> 
> And because I think [the lyrics to “Fun World” are horribly appropriate for Newt](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Mission_Of_Burma:Fun_World), in my head it’s the opening track on one of the CDs Newt finds or maybe even the B-side of the crucial single.


End file.
